Callum "Vadasz" Abate
Callum Abate was an assassin and operating out of all four kingdoms under the pseudonym Vadasz prior to his arrest and execution History Background Early Life Born in Atlas, Callum Abate enrolled in combat school at the age of 13, transferring to Sanctum at the age of 14 when his family moved for his fathers work. At Sanctum, he met a girl names Aurora Roseus, developing a close relationship and friendly rivalry over the next several years. Fall At the age of 17, after graduating from Sanctum, he was involved at an accident during initiation to Haven. The accident in question was a result of Aurora attempting to ensure they were placed on the same team, and resulted in him suffering a traumatic brain injury, rendering him unconscious for an extended period. After several weeks, he awoke, having a complete shift in personality that led to his attempting to Murder the one he held responsible and being forced to leave his home kingdom, being sent to Menagerie by Aurora's father upon her request. Rise After being evicted from Mistral, Callum settled in Menagerie, working in a dust quarry owned by the Schnee Dust Company. During his time there Callum was hired by a member of a rebel group to kill the quarry supervisor. The events that followed led to his becoming an assassin, putting his incomplete training as a huntsman to use in targeting those who were not forced to leave that path, while abandoning his name was the last nail in Callum's coffin. Personality Angry at the world, no empathy, particular hatred of Mistral huntresses Prior to his accident, Callum was a skilled fighter, a master marksman who excelled in all things related to combat while his academic scores were extremely positive due to his natural intelligence.. Somewhat self centered and with more interest in his own standing than in protecting the world, although he had a soft spot for his best friend Aurora. Afterwards he became greedy and bitter, no longer able to empathize with others and with a complete disregard for human life. A side effect of the injury which only began to manifest a few years before his capture was deterioration of his memory, he began to forget the details of his life prior to the injury, including the face of the one he blamed for his condition, directing that anger towards all huntresses from her home kingdom as a result. Appearance A hard aged man, Vadasz had severe scarring across his face from injuries early in his life which never healed properly. His right eye was surgically replaced with one taken from a faunus, granting him limited night vision. The implanted eye is reptilian in nature, as well as permanently red and bloodshot, while his own eye is a murky blue color. Vadasz had short, badly greying brown hair and often wore it slicked back when in public. His preferred outfit for missions was a custom made, pitch black body suit reinforced with ballistic plating and coated in detection repellent materials Abilities and Powers Weapons Mark-VI Shredder An extremely high caliber rifle. originally designed to penetrate the armor of creatures of grimm t has proven exceedingly effective against human foes as well Mark-VI Eviscerator short sword, has a dust powered mechanism which causes the blade to resonate at the frequency of human bone Trivia Callum is a name of Gaelic origin and means dove * His assumed identity, Vadasz, is Hungarian and means hunter Category:Fan Made Character Category:Male Category:Human Category:Property of Phantomlink959 Category:Fan Made Antagonist